KI: OWLD- An Untold Lie
by brawlingwolf
Summary: A one-shot following some time after the conclusion of Revelation, Retribution, Rebirth. After another encounter with the "truth" within him, Pit begins to wonder whether the Mirror of Truth was really that, and not just a pane of lies as doubt begins to overtake him. Maybe his reflection can help him, or perhaps Kuro should have simply left him alone. Not intended to be a pairing.


Pit sat nearly motionless next to a secluded spring in Skyworld that was seldom visited. He sat cross-legged, his blue eyes fixed blankly on the water before him. His expression was dull, distracted, and nearly vacant. Seeing him in such a state worried his observing twin. Kuro landed nearby and approached him slowly, but Pit made no move or gesture to acknowledge his presence. Kuro frowned and went to stand next to him.

"Okay," he sighed. "What's bothering you?" Pit didn't immediately reply, but continued to watch the spring blankly.

"That's twice now," he finally said with little life in his voice. "The 'Reflective Surfaces of Truth' showing me something I'd never expected. The second time that 'Dark Pit' has come from the reflection of what's apparently within me." Kuro let out a slow, soft breath and crouched down at Pit's side. "I told myself that you were a lie," he went on without much thought. "That Pandora had tricked me into creating a version of me that the Underworld could control. But the more I think about it, the more I realize that… maybe you really are the truth in me." Kuro turned his head and tilted it in wonder.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "You and I were barely alike back then."

"Exactly," Pit responded, much to Kuro's confusion. "I kept telling myself that you weren't… real, I guess. Not that you didn't exist, but more that you weren't really what I felt inside. But I was lying to myself- about almost everything." He sighed and looked down. "It's not that I've ever resented serving Lady Palutena or anything. I know I was created to be an angel and all that. But… I guess there was always a part of me that wondered what it was like to just be on my own. I told myself that I shouldn't hate, that raw anger was bad, that I shouldn't always resort to fighting. And maybe I was right, but…"

Kuro looked back to the waters as Pit fell silent, waiting for his twin to collect his thoughts and resume when he felt comfortable doing so. It was quite some time before he did.

"Whenever I did feel frustrated or angry, I buried the feeling. When I wanted to head off on my own, even if it was only for a while, I told myself that I needed to stay in case Lady Palutena needed me. That was my choice and my duty. I enjoyed being her captain, but sometimes I wanted to see what another life would be like." Again, he paused for some time. "When you were created from the Mirror, I think I fell into denial. You, in a way, really were that darker side that I'd buried and refused to acknowledge. But when the Chaos Kin was controlling Lady Palutena… I know it wasn't really her telling me I was just a puppet, but part of me began to feel that way. And my anger in battle only got stronger… But I always buried it, tried to laugh it off.

"I don't think it was until I fought Nemo that I really let my anger out. And I almost killed him. I wanted to. I would have if it wasn't for the Balance. I hated him for what he did to Lady Palutena, hated myself for fighting her and not being able to save her…" Again, he trailed off.

"Pit…" Kuro mumbled, lost for words. And so, again, he waited.

"I don't know. I guess I just wonder what darkness is waiting somewhere within me," he admitted. "That's all." Kuro nodded.

"You know what I think?" he asked, gaining Pit's dulled attention. "I think that back before the whole thing with the Mirror, you pushed away a part of who you were. And eventually, it just sort of came out as me. You and I aren't total opposites, nor are we the same. You know that." Pit nodded. "I think I was the escape for all those feelings and desires you'd locked up. Much I hate to admit it, I AM you, Pit. Always have been, always will be. But that's the thing." He sighed. "I think… you created a line. On one side was you, and the other was me. You polarized yourself, and I became your opposite in that sense. But I also carried traits that you have universally, like a desire to fight for what you believe in and the ability to judge between right and wrong, or so we think. That's something I've always had."

Pit nodded, but his mood didn't lighten at all. Kuro sighed again in response and frowned again.

"You and I have both changed," Pit pointed out. "We're more alike now than we were before. Maybe… being exposed to each other brought out those hidden traits or something. I've been more serious and I don't fight my anger as much. But you're not always as serious and you've gained a sense of loyalty."

"That sounds about right," Kuro agreed. "I guess we were both fighting who we really were back then."

"Something like that…" Pit mumbled, his eyes again fixing themselves on the water. "But even so, that… that other me was still created. I know we got rid of him, but he was still more like you than me. I still wonder what's really waiting within me."

"I know," Kuro acknowledged. "But… did you notice something about it?"

"What?"

"He had violet eyes and dark brown hair. Like a mix of you and me. Maybe that's proof of something? Maybe I'm more like you now."

"Or maybe I'm more like you," Pit said nearly inaudibly. "And the line between those two sides of me is becoming more blurred. I don't know if that's good or bad."

"I don't think it's worth putting this much effort into," Kuro shrugged and got back to his feet. "Come on. Cheer up, will you? So what if you've gotten a little more serious? That's probably for the better. You're fine."

"I don't think I'm fine, Pit."

Now that little remark caught Kuro's full attention and greatly disturbed him.

"Excuse me?" he blurted, and Pit looked up at him in confusion.

"I just said I don't think I'm fine." Kuro blinked.

"You called me 'Pit,'" he pointed out, and alarm briefly flickered on Pit's face before disappearing.

"I did? Weird. Just a slip of the tongue, I guess. I don't know. Maybe my brain isn't really thinking." Kuro knew he was just making excuses, but didn't press him further about it. "Look, Kuro… I think I just need some time alone right now, if you don't mind."

"Alright," Kuro nodded. "But don't be afraid to talk to me. I'll lend an ear if you need it." Pit mumbled his thanks, and the red-eyed angel took back to the skies and left him alone. Once he was out of sight, Pit pulled his legs up against his chest and rested his forehead against his knees, feeling awful in almost every conceivable way.

"Maybe it's because you're the real Pit," he choked as his throat tightened with sorrow, confusion, stress, and grief. He didn't know for sure either way, nor did he have any way to tell. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it was true. For being the god of Light, he felt like he was steadily becoming darker. His emotions were becoming more and more unpredictable, and he had no way of knowing just what would set him off. Perhaps it was stress, or maybe it was something else…

He shook his head and tightened his arms around his legs.

"I'm the one who should have had the dark wings…"


End file.
